vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sou Yaguruma
|-|Sou Yaguruma= |-|Post-ZECT= |-|TheBee Masked Form= |-|TheBee Rider Form= |-|Kamen Rider KickHopper= Summary Sou Yaguruma was originally an agent of ZECT who was the first user of the TheBee Zector and led the elite Shadow ZECT Troopers, being an perfectionist and tactician. But Souji Tendou constantly outwitting him cause Yaguruma to place his sense of "Perfect Harmony" over his squad, resulting in him being dismissed. The next time he is seen, becoming an self-loathing man, Yaguruma becomes Kamen Rider KickHopper and uses his new power to become a reoccurring threat to Tendou and the Worms. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C Name: Sou Yaguruma, Kamen Rider Kickhopper (currently), Kamen Rider TheBee (formally) Origin: '''Kamen Rider Kabuto '''Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, ZECT agent (former), Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Master at H2H combat (As a trained ZECT agent, he is shown to be perfectly able of fighting and pressuring low-level Worms without transforming. In fact, he can dispatch highly trained ZECTroopers easily with nothing but his kicks alone, proving his sheer skill and strength. As TheBee he focus on KickBoxing, while as Kickhoper, his fighting style becomes solely kick-based.), Enhanced Senses with O Signal and Compound Eye, Statistics Amplification with Clock Up (It boosts his speed greatly) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (As a trained ZECT agents, he should be as this strong) | Small Town level (Comparable to Kabuto's base form) Speed: Peak Human movement speed | Superhuman with Sub-Relativistic reactions and movement speed in Clock-Up (Scaling to Kabuto) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 25 (Scaling to Kabuto) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level (Taken hits from the likes of Kabuto and various worms) Stamina: High (Can fight off worms for an extended period of time) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: *'Hopper Zecter': A semi-sentient robot grasshopper that attaches to Sou's Rider Belt to enable him to transform into KickHopper. Intelligence: High (As the former leader of the elite troop Shadow, Yaguruma has considerable fighting prowess and leadership skills, leading them victory against Worms many time) Weaknesses: Normal human weakness | TheBee Masked Form had better defence capability but much slower. In Rider form, Clock Up has time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rider Kick - ''' KickHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered Rider Kick, The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another kick. * '''Clock Up - '''The Clock Up ability is primarily used by ZECT Riders and allows them to match the speeds of Worms also moving at super speed. '''Key: Sou Yaguruma | Kamen Rider TheBee/KickHopper Note: All KickHopper and PunchHopper Henshin and Finishers Gallery > The Duel Hoppers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Leaders Category:Speedsters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users